


I Will Always Find You

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), I love Tony Stark 3000 FOREVER (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous, tsg (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Endgame Broke My Heart [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Not edited or betaed, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), This takes place during the five year jump, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/I%20love%20Tony%20Stark%203000%20FOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/tsg
Summary: “Do you believe in it, Tony?”“Do I believe in what?”“Reincarnation.”Pepper and Tony have a talk about this after the subject comes up one quiet night at home for them.Written as a fill forMarvel Bingo 2019for promptReincarnation





	I Will Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read this over because it's late and I want to post it before bed. I hope you enjoy and **please** do hit the kudos button and leave me a comment!

“What are you reading?”

Tony had just finished tucking in their three and a half year old daughter into bed, and after he had added another log to the fire, he sat down beside his wife. He waited for her to respond to him, and waited, and then waited some more. Finally a minute had gone by without an answer two his question or even an acknowledgement that she knew he was sitting beside her.

“Pepper?”

She continued on with reading like he wasn’t there or had even spoken.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Boss?”

“Okay, good. I’m not actually inaudible… not to you at least?”

“No, Boss.”

“So why isn’t--”

“Tony! When did you come back?”

“About,” he looked at his watch, “Five minutes ago.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Why didn’t you say something? I would have put this away!” She closed the magazine she was reading and laid it on the coffee table.

“I did say something! You were so engrossed in whatever it is you were reading that you didn’t notice I was back. What is that anyway?”

She shrugged, scooting over the length of the sofa, snuggling into his arms, “Oh, nothing. Just a magazine I got today in the mail.”

“It must be some magazine to have captured your attention so thoroughly engrossed.” He thought about leaning forward to get the magazine off the coffee table but didn’t because he wanted his wife to stay right where she is.

Pepper shrugged again, “It’s nothing, just some silly article about a woman who swears this is her ninth life.”

“Her ninth life? Like as in reincarnation?”

“Yeah, reincarnation.”

“Why does she say this is her ninth life?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she’s saying it because she uh lost her husband to… you know who, and I don’t maybe she’s just grieving. Maybe she thinks she’s had eight past lives because she says her husband is her soulmate and he’s always been with her for each of their past lives.”

“Poor woman.”

“Yeah, poor woman,” she agreed.

She wrapped her arms around him more tightly, and quiet fell over them as they both turned their eyes to the dancing fire. Neither one of them said anything for a long time as each got lost in their thoughts. She thought about how out of every couple of the universe they hadn’t been separated by the Snap while Tony’s thoughts began to drift to his failure to stop the Mad Titan, which in turn of course led a certain web slinging teen from Queens.

“Do you believe in it, Tony?”

“Do I believe in what?”

“Reincarnation.”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean I have a hard time understanding or believing in concept that there’s anything more than the world we live in.”

Pepper hummed, “Yeah, I think I’ve had doubts too sometimes. But only sometimes because most of the time I do think there’s something beyond this world.”

“Like reincarnation?”

“Hmm, no not like reincarnation but something.”

“Well if there is something after this… just know that I will find you, Pep. I will always find you… because you are just stuck with me.”

She pressed a kiss to one of the arms wrapped around her, “I will always find you too, Tony. No matter what. I’m yours forever too, and I am not just stuck with you because being with you is everything I want forever.”


End file.
